Incorrect entry of aircraft gross weight (GW) and/or center of gravity (CG) in a Flight Management System (FMS) and/or an Electronic Flight Bag (EFB) and consequent incorrect pitch trim settings on the flight controls Trimable Horizontal Stabilizer (THS) in the cockpit at the commencement of a flight, can potentially result in a dangerously “out of trim” aircraft if an engine fails. The incorrect entry of the gross weight and/or center of gravity and consequent incorrect pitch trim settings at the commencement of a flight lead to situations that are hazardous during takeoff, such as slow acceleration, low takeoff speeds that increase the risk of tail strikes and over running of the runway with consequent unintended contact with the ground. Accidents resulting from incorrect entry of aircraft gross weight and/or center of gravity have occurred during takeoff, resulting in damage to aircraft, expensive repairs, grounding of aircraft and the danger to passengers and crew that were exposed to the accident.
Current methods address this problem by computing the gross weight and center of gravity (CG) at door closing time by adding various sensors at certain points on the landing gear of the aircraft. This problem of accuracy is addressed by embodiments described herein.